May the Best Man Win!
by emikomimi
Summary: What will happen if Hori's secret is also discovered by Toru? How will this affect the special bond shared by Miyamura and Hori? How about Hori's feelings for Toru? What will this development do to Miyamura and Toru's friendship?


**A/N: Plot starts at around chapter 20 of the manga, before Hori and Miyamura becomes a couple. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Horimiya, sadly. **

* * *

**THE CAT IS OUT OF THE BAG, AGAIN!**

"No! I forgot to buy lotus root!" Hori exclaimed in frustration.

She cannot quite believe her stupidity as she stared at a carrot and several snow peas swimming in the sink.

She went straight to the supermarket after school and decided to cook chikuzenni when she saw discounted prices on the fresh produce. She thought she knew the dish's complete ingredients but as it turns out, even her trusty memory can fail at times.

"I guess I really don't have a choice then." She told herself, pulling out her apron and hanging it on a hook to her right. She could have easily asked Miyamura to run the errand for her but he informed her earlier that he was asked to help out in their bakery.

Hori's supposed quick trip to the grocery did not go quite as she have planned. She ended up going out of the store carrying a big shopping bag with a load full of food items. A good bargain was her weakness and it just so happened that she chose to linger in the supermarket a little too long to catch a 6 o'clock sale.

"Ah! Hori!"

Hori froze in her position after hearing a familiar voice coming from behind.

Toru greeted her as he came into view. He was still in his uniform, looking disheveled. "I thought I saw you so I ran all the way here. I guess I got lucky. It's a rare opportunity to see you outside of school."

It was, indeed. Hori never wanted anyone to see her barefaced in an old t-shirt and capri pants. She mentally prepared herself to disintegrate in shame anytime. She was, yet again, caught in a bad situation. She waited a moment for Toru's negative reaction but it never came.

"Hori?"

She thought that maybe he was still unsure if she was indeed _her_ so she decided on pretending he got the wrong person. She did it with Yuki once and it miraculously worked.

"I'm sorry but I'm no-" She was not able to finish her line when Toru interjected.

"By the way, thanks for letting me copy your assignment. You're a life saver."

"My what? But I did not lend you my notebook!" Hori yelled at him without thinking. Her reaction was just as good as a confirmation that she is _her_. She felt panicky but the damage had already been done. She blew up her own plan and her chance of a cover up turned to ashes.

"Ah, about that. . . You left it on your desk so. . ." Toru tried to explain but Hori cut him off.

She saw no point in pretending anymore, "I can't believe you, Toru!"

"I'm sorry! I'll treat you in a restaurant as peace offering. Is that good?" Toru pleaded.

"Never mind." Hori said in defeat, waving him away. "Guess it can't be helped. You already did it."

Toru grinned at her and she suddenly felt her grocery bag being snatched from her hand. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'll carry this for you," said Toru. "You're heading home right?"

She hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"Ok then, let's get going." Toru said coolly.

She did not know why she permitted it to happen but they started walking to the direction of her house. She watched Toru from her peripheral vision. He did not seem bothered seeing her in her usual homey self at all.

"Don't get me all conscious by looking at me like that." Toru said, his expression turning bashful.

Hori looked away in an instant as if caught in the act of doing something malicious. She felt a surge of blood rushing to her face making it feel warm. "I'm. . . not."

There was was silence between them as they walked side by side. Hori finally decided to break it. She wanted to know what Toru actually thinks about her now. "Hey. . . about me today,"

"What about you?" Toru looked at her with a straight face. His expression did not show any sign shock.

"Nothing." Hori looked around and notices that they were already nearing her house.

"I can take it from here." Hori said, extending her arm to get the plastic bag from Toru but it was immediately lifted out of her reach.

"What are you talking about. I won't let you carry this."

"Stop being annoying." She scowled at Toru.

"You know, I really wish you would not reject my gentle-manliness right now. This does not come too often, you know."

"Fine," Hori said in resignation. "Do whatever you want."

They continued to walk in silence. Hori noticed how Toru walks on the side of the road just like Miyamura. Toru had always been kind to her though she never really gave him much notice. They turned to the curb and walked for several meters more before finally stopping in front a two-story house.

"So this is where you live." Toru said as he glanced at the Hori residence.

"Yes. And You are not welcome to barge in anytime you want."

"Don't worry," Toru smiled cheekily, "I won't."

"I'm dead serious, Toru!" Hori crossed her arms in front of her.

"I know, I know. It's not like I'd want to come uninvited, anyway. Here you go," Taru said as he handed her the bag of groceries. "Now that my mission here is complete, I'd be going."

Hori gave him a small nod.

"See you on Monday." Toru said as he walked back to the direction where they came from.

"Toru!" Hori instinctively called out. She was contemplating whether to invite him to dinner or not.

Toru turned to face her and she decided on the latter.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Toru looked up at Hori and flashed his usual dazzling smile. "Tell me when you're out for grocery shopping again."

Hori felt her heart beating fast in her chest. It was Miyamura who always went with her in the supermarket. It was Miyamura that she likes.

* * *

**Hi there! You have reached the end of the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. I don't know about you but I really like Toru's character. It has been shown many times in the manga (I'm currently on chapter 49) how much he really likes Hori. However, his efforts are always gone unnoticed. I really like MiyamuraxHori pairing but I wanted to make Toru a better competition for Miyamura.**

**This was supposed to be a one shot but it got a little too long so I decided to divide it into three chapters with Hori, Miyamura and Toru's POVs in each. Thank you for your time! I would love to hear from you.**


End file.
